Dawns Birthday party!
by Marx Superstar Diamond
Summary: Hey everyone! I'm back and READY for action-packed... um...fanfics. Dawn has a birthday party and she invites her friends. Rated T for mild language, and a dead clown.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story to share with everybody! No flames please, R&R, and be truthful about the review...

I don't own any Nintendo characters, just in my dreams :(

* * *

**Dawns Big Birthday Present**

It was another happy day in the land of Sinnoh. Today was Dawn's birthday, so today she was going to invite her friends Ash, Brock, and Cassie (my OC from Pokemon Emerald) to celebrate at her house. Dawn sat down at her table and wrote the invitations to Ash, Brock and Cassie. About a week or so later, Ash got the invitation. "Wow!" remarked Ash. "Dawn's birthday party is tomorrow?" "I gotta get her a present FAST!" Ash screamed in Pikachu's ear, making it a 1 Hit-KO. "Oops, sorry buddy" said Ash.

Meanwhile, Brock was on his computer looking at superhot models and he was making out with the computer screen. All of a sudden, he heard the mailman open the mailbox (AN-Wow, Brock sure has the ears to hear that xP). "Hmmm?" Brock mumbled, his makeout interuppted. "I think the mail is here, gotta go check it" he sighed. He ran like a retarded freak to the mailbox, and saw just an envelope. Brock snatched it with power (wtf), and ran down his driveway, almost tripping on his 'sandals' as he ran into the door. "OWWWW, I'M HIT!" Brock cried out loud. He regained his "cool" and opened the door like a normal person, and sat down at his kitchen table.

Brock opened the envelope, and read the invitation. "Sure, I'll be there super-hot... I mean Dawn" he said to himself out loud. "Now... what would Dawn like as a present...?" he thought to himself.

Later at Cassies house, the mail was already in her mailbox, and she was playing Super Smash Bros Brawl with an 80 year old clown. Cassie sighed loudly and glanced over. " What the hell?" she said out loud. "WHHHHHAAAT SONNY?" IIIII CANNNN'TTTTT HHHHEEEEAAAARRRR YOU" the clown said in a scratchy voice. " Don't you have something better to do..." "Do what old clowns do..." she choked out. "Ok" said the clown. "THIS...IS...SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the 80 year old clown as he had a heart attack and fell. "Uhhh... Okaaaaay..." she said unsurely. "I'm getting away from this antique and checking the mail" she said. She walked to the front of her house where the mailbox was located, and opened it. She look out the envelope, and ripped it open on the spot."Heyyyy Cool!" remarked Cassie. "I'm TOTALLY going to be there Dawn!" she screeched. "I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" she screamed as she ran off the cliff, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**Did you like my story? I will make Chapter 2 if I get a good review, or if I catch a wild Micheal Jackson in my Pokemon game. Whichever comes first, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

__

_Sorry this Chapter took longer than It should. Well, here ya go, all who read this, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Dawns Presents**

"Hey everyone!" Dawn said exitedly, watching all the people she invited pile into her house.

"Yo wassup lov... I mean DAWN, I SAID DAWN" Brock 'roared'. "Ummm... Okay..." Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "HEY HEY DAWN, I'M SO EXITED TO BE HERE AND I..." "SHUT UP!" Dawn said to Ash. Cassie brought in all the presents, one suspiciously taller than it should. "HEY" Ash screamed. "I THINK I NOTICE A DEAD CLOWN ON YOUR LIVING ROOM FLOOR" Ash yelled retardedly. "Um... yeah don't ask..." Dawn mumbled.

"Sooo EVERYBODY" Dawn said. "Lets play truth or dare" she said. "Okie Dokey, I'm in" the guests said. "THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA!" the dead clown yelled. "OH EM GEE!" Ash said as he jumped of a cliff (GRR... AGAIN WITH THE CLIFF!) into a dead clown army. "Okay umm never mind about the truth in dare?" Dawn said nervously. "Hey Dawn, can we have CAKE?" said Cassie, licking her chops. "WOOT WOOT, CAKE!" Brock screamed intensely into Cassies Pidgey, killing it. " I never liked that pidgey anyways" yawned Cassie, bored.

**At The Dining Table**

" Happy birthday OH HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DAWN, LETS EAT THE FRICKEN CAKE NOW!" yelled Cassie into a microphone as Brock brought the cake in. "ALL MINE!" said Brock as he chomps into the cake, head first into the candle, ALSO burning his hair off. "Ewwww I don't invite baldies to my party" said Dawn, grossed out. She picked up Brock and threw him off the cliff of the dead clown Sparta army. (A.N-Just Cassie and Dawn now)

"Hey Cassie, can you please bring the presents up here?" questioned Dawn. " Yeah, I'll be right there with your presents" Cassie said as she rushed down the stairs. *_Five Seconds Later* _"Hihi I'm back!" said Cassie. "OK GIMMIE THE PRESENTS OR I'll RIP YOUR FREAKING DIRF OF A HEAD OFF!" bellowed Dawn. (A.N.- I really have no idea what a 'dirf' is.) "O-okay" Cassie shuddered. "OKAY, PRESENT NUMBER UNO" said Dawn. *She opens Ash's present. "Ummm wtf toothpaste..." said Dawn, angry that she didn't get a CLEAN underwear. "OKIE DOKEY PRESENT NUMBER DOS" said Dawn, ripping Brock's present open. "A rose and a coupon to McDonalds" snickered Cassie. "DON'T YOU FRICKEN MESS WITH ME DIRTBAG" yelled Dawn. "OK, LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT ME" Dawn screamed eyeing the tall present. She ripped it from top to bottom, discovering a... WEEGEE! "OH MY GOD!" screamed Dawn. She tried not looking in Weegee's eyes, but it was too late. Weegee's stare is so powerful that if you look in it, you will turn into a Weegee clone.

Dawn transformed into a Weegee clone, leaving Cassie speechless. She stared blankly with shock as she stared into Dawn-Weegee's eyes, making her transform into a Weegee clone. "Hey guys were ba-" Ash and Brock were cut off by Weegee stares, as they slowly turned into Weegees.

* * *

**The End- If you liked this story, I'll be happy to whip you up (what a cheesey line) some more stories in the future!**

**-**_Marx Superstar Diamond_


End file.
